


Miracles and Blessings

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Mpreg, Sheithlentine 2017, parent sheith, the last two tags aren't graphic or extreme detailed descriptions though, they also have a pet dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: MySheithlentinesgift forPinfuyu/XuanPinku!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/gootbuttheichou) and a [tumblr](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/)
> 
> enjoy <3

Mornings are Shiro’s favorite time of day.

His eyes flutter open as sunlight streams in through the curtains, and he takes as deep of a breath as he can, inhaling through his nose and then quietly breathing out through his mouth. He wiggles his toes and turns his head from side to side, releasing any knots that may have formed in his muscles overnight. The large warm lump at the foot of the bed raises it’s black head, ears perking and pink tongue lolling as it thumps its tail quietly. Shiro smiles as he greets his pet dog and most loyal companion with a quiet “good morning, Blackie”. The quiet sounds of birds chirping outside his window is a soothing one, and he listens for a few moments before he turns his head to the right again to look at the person he’s sharing his bed with.

Keith is as radiant as ever, his skin glowing a healthy color from the child growing in him and his scent divine. His plush lips are parted as he breathes softly in his sleep, his eyebrows relaxed on his serene face. Shiro knows he’s smiling as he reaches out to brush dark bangs off his husband’s forehead, earning a sleepy murmur from the man. The alarm clock on Keith’s bedside table reads just shortly after six, which means Shiro has a rare opportunity to enjoy solitude for at least another hour- if he can get out of bed without disturbing his mate. All he gets when he slowly sits up is a small stretch of Keith’s legs, and then nothing else. Shiro smiles as he carefully places his feet on the floor and stands up to grab his housecoat and get his slippers on, motioning for Blackie to follow him out the room before he gently closes the bedroom door.

He tiptoes down the hallway quietly, stopping in front of a door covered in different colored papers of stick figure people and animals. The door is thankfully silent as he opens it a crack, just enough to peek in and check on his child.

Makoto is curled up under his spaceship blanket, sucking on his thumb as he cradles his stuffed lion plush toy, his hair sticking to his chubby cheeks. Shiro hears a whimper behind him, Blackie eager to curl back up in bed with one of his humans, and the man can only shake his head with a fond smile as he gently closes the door.

“Come on boy, I’m sure you need to go outside,” he says as he beckons for the dog to follow him down the stairs, laughing quietly to himself as Blackie bolts out the back door as soon as he opens it. The morning air is cool and refreshing, and Shiro takes a deep breath as he basks in the fresh air. When he opens his eyes again, Blackie is rolling around in the grass, and Shiro decides to keep the door open so he may come and go as he pleases.

With a yawn, Shiro turns on the coffeemaker, leaning his forearms on the counter to wait patiently for his drink, inhaling the rich aroma as the machine starts filling his cup. He scrubs his face with the heel of his palm as he takes the lid off the sugar bowl, dunking two big spoonfuls of the substance in his coffee before stirring it and taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid. _Perfect_ , he thinks to himself as he lets out a sigh as he walks onto the back porch, feeling calm, content, and at peace in the serene quiet of the tranquil morning.

His still stiff muscles ache in a mild protest as he sinks down onto the patio chair, the mug of coffee bleeding warmth into his hands as he holds it, watching the sun rise over the mountains and the trees past his backyard. As the time passes, Blackie grows bored of sniffing around the yard, and Shiro greets the dog with some head scratches when he lumbers back onto the porch.

 Footsteps in the kitchen make Shiro turn his head, his expression melting into a warm smile when he sees his son, tiny hands curled into fists as he rubs the sleep from his little eyes. Shiro has to hold back a laugh at the bedhead his child has, instead extending his hand out. “Good morning, champ. Did you have any dreams?”

Makoto just answers him with a yawn as he tries to climb up onto his father’s lap, his eyes going wide at the mug in Shiro’s hand. “Juice?” he asks.

“No baby, not juice, but I can get you some. You want apple or orange?” Shiro sets his mug down before making sure he has a good grip on his child, holding him on his hip as he walks them into the kitchen and opens the fridge. Makoto stares at his options until he points to the bottle of apple juice, earning a smile from Shiro. “Good choice, champ!” He sets Makoto down on the counter and hands him his cup, smiling at his son when he takes the cap off the bottle. “Hold it still now, okay?” Makoto nods his head, watching his father pour the liquid into the cup, showing a toothy grin when Shiro puts the cap back on the bottle. “Alright, all yours! Down we go.”

Blackie goes to greet Makoto as soon as he’s on the ground, the toddler giggling happily before he wanders over to his toy box to pull out something to entertain him. Shiro watches with a fond expression before he glances at the clock, wondering what his family would want for breakfast today.

“Mako, what do you want for breakfast, champ?” Shiro calls out as he rummages around in the pantry- Keith would probably only be able to eat some eggs, toast, oatmeal or cereal, and some fruit and veggies, but he and Makoto can be more exciting, so when his son drawls out his choice of waffles, Shiro grins triumphantly.

“You two had waffles yesterday.” Keith’s tone is bordering on incriminatory as he reaches past Shiro to push the waffle maker back into the pantry. “Makoto, you can have pancakes instead.”

“Dada!” Makoto beams, pulling himself up to run and give Keith his good morning hug. Shiro helps them both out by picking Makoto up and handing him to Keith.

“Good morning, baby,” Keith greets his child with a kiss to his temple. “Do you want to help me and papa make breakfast?”

Shiro’s heart melts, but he places a hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeezes gently. “Or, do you want to play with dada while I make breakfast for you two?”

Keith scowls, but before he can open his mouth to interject, Makoto wraps his little arms around Keith’s neck with a giggle. “Pway with dada!”

“... Okay, you win this round, Takashi,” Keith mutters, but Shiro can see the fond smile as he readjusts Makoto on his hips. “Alright sweet boy, what are we going to play?”

Makoto wriggles out of Keith’s arms as soon as Keith manages to sit on the couch, waiting patiently while his son picks out a teddy bear and presents it to Keith with a coloring book. “Mister Fwuff want us to dwaw!”

“Oh, he does? Well, I don’t think I can color like Mister Fluff can- he is the artist, after all,” Keith says as he slides down to the floor, propping himself up with pillows so he’s comfortable. Makoto stares at his belly, and Keith tilts his head to the side. “Whatcha thinking’, baby?”

“Can the baby dwaw with me when she comes out of your tummy?” Makoto asks, pouting when Keith shakes his head.

“No, sweetie, she’s going to need to grow up a little bit before she can color with you. But tell you what- you can sit with her and color, maybe she’ll learn from her big brother.” Makoto grins at that, and gets to scribbling something in his book. Keith smiles, choosing his crayons meticulously as he fills in the lines of Mickey Mouse, occasionally glancing up at his mate as he cooks their breakfast. Shiro must have known he was being watched, because he turns his head to look at Keith with a knowing smirk, Keith just furrows his brows despite his slightly flushed cheeks and returns to coloring.

Makoto finishes his first drawing and shows it to Keith, who puts it to the side so they can hang it up on the fridge, and Shiro announces that breakfast is ready while the toddler is humming to himself as he’s working on his second piece. Keith groans as he tries to sit up, and Shiro is there in an instant.

“Dada, do you need help?” Makoto asks, extending his little hands as Shiro crouches down. Keith smiles at his son and husband before conceding with a nod.

“Yes, thank you baby. You grab this hand, Papa will grab my other hand, okay?” Makoto nods as he and Shiro each grab a hand, the latter pulling Keith up with ease. “Thanks,” he says to Shiro, who only responds by caressing Keith’s stomach with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe I've been in Voltron/Sheith since... July? and I'm just now posting Sheith, lol. 
> 
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated <3


End file.
